<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сделка by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422096">Сделка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020'>fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-738">SCP-738 – Сделка с дьяволом</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сделка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-738">SCP-738 – Сделка с дьяволом</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden"></p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user orange" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog">Dull_Balrog</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div><div class="content"><p>
        <a href="https://i.imgur.com/WC1tKP4.jpg"></a>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>